


Golden Apples

by cupcaketoffoli



Category: Major League Soccer RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, M/M, MLS, Seattle Sounders FC, USMNT, United States Men's National Team, major league soccer, seattle sounders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcaketoffoli/pseuds/cupcaketoffoli
Summary: “You aren’t afraid of the Big Bad Wolf, Little Red?” Cristian snarled and bared his fangs at the stranger, though the glare he received in return was enough to shut him up.The nickname made the corner of the other man’s lips quirk upward slightly, as if he was trying to conceal the fact that he wanted to smirk or laugh at it, and at Cristian. “After that? Not a chance.”
Relationships: Jordan Morris/Cristian Roldan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. The Boy Who Cried Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noodle_64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodle_64/gifts).

Cristian Roldan was quite the kleptomaniac. The young boy was only twelve-years old, but seemed to have an affinity for stealing various items, mainly food, but it was never enough to sate his appetite. Thieving had also always given him such an adrenaline rush, and the more risky the situation, the more he loves it. 

With light feet and nimble fingers, he could always get his hands on whatever food he desired, and his plans were meticulously thought out. Nobody had ever suspected the middle Roldan child to be a notorious thief. 

Growing up in a small village with his parents and two siblings, Cristian had no opportunities, and he knew he had to alter his destiny and change his path in life so he wouldn’t be stuck there for the rest of his days. 

Everyone in the village had told stories of the enchantress whose abode was in the depths of the forest that surrounded it, and how her golden apples were most sought after and desired. If eaten, they would evoke a euphoric feeling like no other. If sold, they could be priceless. 

Even though his parents had warned him about entering the forest after dark, Cristian snuck out of his bedroom in the middle of the night, tugging on his boots and cloak, carrying his satchel so he could track down this enchantress. He had not bothered to heed his family’s constant warnings. He was hellbent on this new task of his.

Cristian snuck through the village to the outskirts where the blanket of trees surrounded it. Putting on his best valiant expression, the child pressed on, heading through the forest without turning back. To find his way back home, he left behind a trail of pebbles he could follow once he had to make a run for it after snatching the golden apples.

At last, the radiance of the light emitting from the stained window attracted him to a quaint little cabin in the middle of seemingly nowhere, and Cristian was determined to get his hands on one of those desirable apples.

It seemed the infamous enchantress of legend was nowhere in sight, and Cristian stalked closer to the door, cracking it open slowly. It creaked with every movement, and he bit his lip in concentration. The apples were within reach and Cristian grinned triumphantly.

“Why is the village so afraid of some enchantress? She can’t even stop a child,” Cristian murmured to himself, gazing at the glistening apples like they were the treasure he had been looking for all his life. His mouth was watering and he couldn’t wait to take the first bite.

However, when he extended a hand to claim the apple as his, something— or rather— someone lashed out and seized his arm by the wrist. The child let out a shriek of pure terror and his face had drained of color when he was met by the enchantress herself. She was unspeakably beautiful and had the appearance of a high deity, though her anger had clouded those features.

“How dare you attempt to steal from me, boy?” She growled, and Cristian trembled in fear, his eyes pooling with tears. 

“I’m sorry, I won’t do it again, I promise! Please let me go home. I’m sorry,” the boy sobbed, writhing in the enchantress’ grip. 

“You reap what you sow,” The enchantress seethed, her grip not faltering on Cristian’s wrist. “If you want to be greedy like a wolf, perhaps you should be one.”

She began to chant in a language Cristian had never heard of before in his life, and begged fervently in a futile attempt to sway her to let him go. 

It was too late for that.

She had cursed the boy to the form of a wolf-like beast. He was too monstrous to fit in with the rest of humanity, and too human to fit in with other wolves and beasts.

“When you have learned your lesson, you shall break the curse,” she explained in a low tone, a steely glare directed towards the boy who was now a shell of his former self.


	2. Meeting Little Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years alone, Cristian longs for a friend. Perhaps the young man in red he had stumbled upon will be what the wolfman was desiring.

Cristian’s family had been distraught after he had gone missing. They grieved and mourned for their lost son, unaware of his whereabouts and searched for months. The village formed search parties, scouring every nook and cranny but came up empty. Years passed, and they had presumed him dead, and moved on from Cristian's 'passing.'

At first, Cristian revelled in his new form, and had no restrictions, no restraints. He was free to do whatever he pleased, and feast on whatever he wanted. His senses improved drastically and he could run at unbelievable speeds for hours on end. It seemed more like a blessing than a curse to him, those first few months.

Now Cristian was twenty-four years old, and had been living on his own for twelve years in a small, rundown shack that bordered the stream that he had created by observing beavers create their dams. He attempted to mirror their techniques in constructing his little home. 

His flannel shirt was unkempt and jeans were ragged, ruined from those various hunts he had gone on to catch himself food to eat. He hadn’t bothered to wear shoes since they would only handicap him more than help him when treading through the forest. 

However, after a while, he felt lonely and forgotten. He hadn’t seen his family for years, and was uncertain if they would welcome a monster into their home. Thus why Cristian had never attempted to return. He couldn't face them again after putting them through years of grief and sadness. However, there isn't a day that goes by where he doesn't wonder how they are doing. 

Sometimes those thoughts and what if’s had plagued his mind, like how his younger brother had grown up without him. If only Cristian hadn’t been so foolish when he was a child.

Cristian was moping and feeling a sense of self-pity, staring at his reflection in the river. He could’ve sworn he saw his former human self in the water before he swiped a clawed hand through the crisp ripples, revealing his beastlike form. It was almost gut-wrenching to glance at himself anymore. The enchantress had told him that he would turn back after he had learned his lesson. However, it was so vague that he didn't know where to start. 

His ears perked up when he heard the shuffling of branches and brush from the other end of the forest, furrowing his brows. It certainly didn’t sound like a deer or any other woodland creature, rather, a human.

Curious, the wolfman crept towards its direction, his ears and tail positioned in an alert manner, and he was right. A tall, handsome young man dressed in a red cloak and a dark attire was wandering through the woods, with a stocky build and warm chocolate brown eyes. He would’ve looked like the most innocent and gentle boy, if not for the fact that he was armed to the teeth. 

He had certainly caught Cristian’s eye, before the wolfman spotted a sickly, bipedal creature stalking the man in red. It was unmistakably a wendigo, nothing but skin and bone with decrepit antlers atop its head, and was craving human flesh with its cannibalistic tendencies. 

Alarmed, Cristian didn’t hesitate to take action, pouncing at the horrid creature, and swiping his claws at it. The man in red recoiled when he heard the commotion behind him, retrieving something from his satchel, looking poised and unfazed.

Cristian had the upper hand on the creature for a moment before it managed to get its gangly hands on him and flung him across the way before he could even react. The wolf howled in pain when he had collided with the dirt, his ankle twisting awkwardly beneath him.

His vision was clouded as he watched the wendigo advance toward the other man. The man was swift in his movements as he had distracted the creature long enough before drawing a pistol and shooting it square between its eyes to stun it in a few coordinated movements. He lit a match and tossed it at the creature, setting it ablaze. Its screeches were enough to run a shiver up Cristian’s spine. Yet he marveled at how effortless that looked for the red-cloaked stranger to end the wendigo’s miserable existence.

The man then turned his attention to Cristian himself, retrieving his dagger and holding the sharpened blade up to the wolfman’s throat.

“I was trying to help you back there,” Cristian growled, clutching at his leg, clearly in agony, before tentatively raising a hand in defense. “Calm down.”

“I didn’t need it,” The man retorted, sheathing the dagger to examine Cristian’s injury, once he was certain the wolf wasn’t a threat. “It wasn’t like you were of any use anyway.”

The expression on Cristian’s visage was priceless and his brows furrowed.

“You aren’t afraid of the Big Bad Wolf, Little Red?” Cristian snarled and bared his fangs at the stranger, though the glare he received in return was enough to shut him up. 

The nickname made the corner of the other man’s lips quirk upward slightly, as if he was trying to conceal the fact that he wanted to smirk or laugh at it, and at Cristian. “After _ that _? Not a chance.”


End file.
